Times Change
by Alexjhandra
Summary: So this is a personal goal. I chose ten songs at random which will be the title of the story. For each chapter I will listen to the song the whole time I am writing it to see how I am influenced. A the last chapter I will list every song and the artist.
1. Promise

The night air was chilly as Sarah walked around the park. She was now twenty-seven, lived in a small apartment and worked as journalist. Writing was now her passion even though she still wanted to be on the stage as an actress. Half of her life was spent trying to get on the stage but that life was hard and proved to shove her self-esteem down the drain. At least if she was a writer she could lose herself on the paper and become one with her imagination; as a teen that was what she did.

Most of her writings consisted of a strange, alluring, magical man who haunted the dreams of a young teenage girl. Her book had a beginning, a middle but not an end. The book was based on an adventure she had, but tried to pass off as a dream; but for some reason the cliché act of just waking up didn't seem like a good ending. Running a hand through her waist length, brown hair Sarah sat down on a familiar bench and looked out at the clear, blue lake. "Through dangers untold and through hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city, to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great."

She still remembered that passage she would always say to herself over and over again at this very spot. The play she would put on for her dog Merlin and any other animal that would happen to watch. In fact she had been dressed up and saying those lines the day she had that most unusual dream that changed her life. After that dream she had grew from a childish teenager to a more mature one. It shocked her father and step mother-may their souls rest in peace-and even her drama friends.

Her father and step mother had died in a car accident not so long ago, Toby was now thirteen and lived with her. At the moment he was staying at a friend's house which had been Sarah's idea. She needed the peace, for some reason her life didn't seem complete and she felt as though that she needed to find out how to fill in the hole. Thunder rolled in and lightning flashed when suddenly rain poured from the sky causing Sarah to curse some words she usually tried to hold back. Within seconds Sarah was soaked to the bone and her teeth was chattering.

The park was a few blocks from her house and at this rate Sarah was going to get very sick from the cold. It had supposed to be a clear night so the storm had come out of nowhere. Groaning, Sarah got up and began to run as fast as her drenched clothing would allow her to. The rain pushed her hair into her eyes, and her clothes made it hard for her to move so she could not go very fast. Cars were zooming by so she tried to watch her step as best as she could.

About twenty minuets later her teeth were chattering and all she wanted was a nice cup of hot coco and her warm bed. She was now right across the street from her house and the excitement was rushing through her. Smiling she took a few steps into the street and felt a harsh, painful pressure smack into her side. She didn't get a chance to scream, cry or say anything as she lay on the wet concrete. However, she did manage to see the dark shadows of people gazing down at her murmuring incoherent words about something.

It scared her and she wanted to ask them what was going on. Her body was in pain though, her head throbbed and her eyes were very heavy. Giving one last try at speaking or moving she gave into the temptation of sleep. She would wake up later and give a phone call to Toby asking him to stay an extra night because she was feeling sick. With that one last thought she fell into the deepest slumber she had had since that one adventurous night.

* * *

Sarah groaned as her eyes flittered open and she found herself looking up a clear, blue sky. Small figures were flying above her with questioning looks showing through their tiny eyes. They almost looked like…Fairies? Quickly pushing herself up the world began to spin causing her to roll over onto her side and throw up. As soon as she was done being sick she felt a whole lot better. Did she just have the stomach flu?

Slowly this time, she stood up and looked around. She was standing in the greenest grass she had ever seen next to a pathway that leads into what looked like a harsh living town. All the homes were made of stone and horribly small that it almost seemed that hobbits would live in them. The grass ended and just became patches of dried up dirt. It was strange and fairytale like but at the same time oddly familiar. In front of her lay a large, tall, steel door, there was no way she was going to be able to cross it.

Now frustrated and confused Sarah stood up and closed her eyes. Where was she? How did she get here? Why did it seem so familiar? Now even more confused Sarah stood up and entered the forest hoping that the answers would lye somewhere close.

The forest was dark, and gloomy but beautiful at the same time. Leaves fell on the ground, trees reached high up so that hardly any light could show itself causing Sarah to stumble as she walked. Her head still throbbed at times. What had happened to cause that? The frustration was piling up to the point where Sarah picked up a rock and threw it hard in front of her with a scream.

"Hey little lady! What was that for?" Face going pale Sarah walked up to where the voice came from.

"Who's there?"

"Don't you remember us little lady?"

"Maybe I could if you showed yourself." Chuckling could be heard as two creatures stalked up with confidence towards the girl.

"We are the fire brothers, remember?" One took his hand and pulled off the other's head then took his own off to swap with. Sarah stared in horror but she couldn't help but realize that this was familiar as though she had seen this before.

"I-I think I do remember." Her voice was far off sounding as though her mind was in a state of remembrance and not in the present time. The same creatures, dancing around her, playing games, taking off heads, trapping in a song about messing around. Their hands wrapped around her head, chasing her up a hill, away from them to some small man. Higgle…Hogwarts, Hiddle…"Hoggle! Sir. Didymus! Ludo!"

How could she forget her friends? Because it was all just a dream wasn't it? Turning back to the fire brothers she stared at their confused faces and urgently asked them. "Where am I?"

"Why little lady your in the Forest Of Dreams."

"So this is just a dream?"

"Of course not, you are really here."

"Where?"

"The Dream Forest." Exasperated Sarah threw up her hands while shaking her head.

"I will never get any answers."

"Got ask the right questions little lady." That struck something in Sarah and she instantly thought back to the ugly, little, goblin she loved so much.

"Where is the Dream Forest located?"

"The Labyrinth." Sarah's eyes went wide and she backed up in disbelief. It wasn't all just a dream, she really was back in the Labyrinth where her real friends lived. Where she herself felt right at home even though she was searching for her brother Toby. Toby! Where was he? Did that man have him again?

Who was that man? Sarah searched her brain she couldn't remember anything about him or even what he had looked like. Looking to the fire brothers who were enjoying a game of swapping heads again Sarah wondered if she could ask them. What would the right question be? Sighing she closed her eyes and thought if she tapped her shoes together if she could make herself go home.

"How could I get home now?" She whispered to herself.

"While asking the Goblin King of course!" One of the fire brothers must have heard her and taken that opportunity to respond.

"Goblin King?" That sound absurd, but of course wasn't the Labyrinth absurd as well? "What is his true name?"

"They call him Jareth but we are forced to call him Goblin King." Jareth…Jareth…Jareth…That word sounded so natural as though she had repeated it many times in her life. Most likely she had.

"Where can I find him?"

"In his castle."

"Where in the Labyrinth is his castle?"

"Beyond the Goblin City." 'I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city.' Everything was coming back to her and she felt confident enough to know now that nothing had been a dream and everything was reality. She had to find this Jareth guy and get him to return her home. She belonged there and Toby was in need of her.

Oh Toby, he must be so scared. With that thought Sarah pushed herself away from the forest and back to that big iron gate. Somehow she would cross it, and somehow she would find Jareth. When she did she could go back home to Toby. However, wasn't this home?


	2. Ghost Of A Good Thing

Jareth sat in his throne knowing full well that Sarah was in his Labyrinth and advancing towards his castle. It would take awhile for her to get across the gate, go through the goblin city and enter his castle. Just like before. Things have changed though, like Sarah Jareth had found a different path and took it to lead him to a different life. He had gone through many different girls, bedding them quickly then throwing them out as though they meant nothing to him. In fact, each girl held a trait Sarah held as well.

Determination-that girl had upped his record of being hard to bed but was good nonetheless-Childishness-he quickly bed her just to get her out of the way-sweet…the list could go on. None of them had been special however, not like Sarah could have been and in a way still was. Sighing he covered his face in his hands then yelled out in frustration. Quickly getting up he took long strides towards the window and shoved both fists against the wall.

Breathing heavily the goblin king gazed out the window and stifled another shout. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Why did she run away and choose to ruin him like this? For years he tossed around in bed letting the anger and sadness rule his body; and soon as he was as good as he would get she decided to come back. It wasn't fair.

The familiar thought caused a bitter smirk to cross his lips. Yes, it wasn't fair just like his old love would say over and over again. That was life though, never fair but always meaning something. "Jareth, is everything okay my love?" Slowly, Jareth turned around and gazed into the beautiful elf's eyes.

"Yes Eriku, everything is fine. Just an unwelcome visitor has crossed into my land."

"Shall I send for the army?" Her eyes went wide at the thought of a war and it scared her even more to think of what could happen. Without thinking her hands crossed her stomach and her eyes cast downward. Jareth quickly tilted his wife's head up and shook his own.

"Don't worry, she is nothing to fear. More troubled herself if anything, we will welcome her into our home but not for long. In order for her to leave however she will need our help, poor thing." Jareth acted as though he pitied the creature more than anything, some part of him did but mostly he himself was scared.

"How?"

"Please Eriku, just trust me. And do not fear for both yours and the babies sake." Eriku's face brightened up as she pushed back her long, blond curls causing her green eyes to stick out against her pale, white skin.

"Yes, my love I will. Mostly for our little son's life." Jareth pulled her against him and kissed her deeply.

"Good, now go order a maid to get a guest room ready and go lay down yourself. I will send for someone to get you when supper is ready." Eriku gave him a quick peck on the lips then practically skipped out of the room happy to have someone new come into the castle; especially another girl. Jareth just sighed and slid down against the wall. His poor Eriku, how crushed she would be to know that Sarah was another love he had.

Eriku knew nothing of Sarah for she was forbidden to be spoken of, the punishment was as severe as death. This had happened as soon as Eriku crossed his border and into his castle and quickly into his life. She had grown up in another land far from the Labyrinth when everything with Sarah had happened and knew nothing of what has happened in his life besides all that she needed to know. It would have to stay like that if he wanted to keep his life like it was. Poor Eriku was all he could think of as he stood up and stalked into his room.

He had hardly had a chance to calm his nerves when a small goblin entered the room and squalled nervously about a human waiting in the entrance room. Jareth could feel his body go weak, his heart pound against his chest, and his legs turn like jell-o. "Highness? Should I send her away or…"

"No!" He shouted a little too loudly enough to send the goblin cowering in a corner. "No, I mean. Tell her I will be down shortly." With a quick nod the ugly creature rushed out of the room. _Be calm, you are the goblin king!_ The comforting thought in mind Jareth pushed back his shoulders and slowly walked down the stairs determined to seem like his old, confident, and now _married man._

* * *

_Sarah waited anxiously for Jareth to descend the stairs and see if he held the answers of why and how she was back in the Labyrinth. Chewing on her bottom lip her eyes stared at the spot he was going to appear in hopefully soon. She expected to be mad, irritated, even nervous but she never expected herself to want to turn around and run back to the fire brothers. There he was, as stunning and handsome as ever. Everything about him was the same. Everything, but the woman hanging on his arm._

_Surprisingly her heart dropped, she felt sick and almost sad. She didn't know why and she didn't want to know; at this point she wanted to get this over with as fast as she could. Their eyes held for a moment as they stood facing each other. Not able to read his emotions she turned her gaze to the woman and offered a hopefully believable smile. "I am sorry to disturb both of you."_

"_Oh, it's okay!" The beautiful woman spoke before grasping Sarah's hands in her own. "I love having company, we hardly get any besides the goblins. Isn't that true my love?" Those last two words stabbed at Sarah's heart but she kept herself composed. Jareth didn't speak but merely nodded his eyes looking everywhere but at Sarah._

"_I-I just-I mean I need-" Her words were stumbling, what happened to being the strong actress who could lie easily in front of an audience? "I am sorry…I just need to figure out how to get back home and I thought that the King and…Queen, would help me." The two looked at each other, Jareth emotionless and the lovely woman curious._

"_Well…I don't see any problem with that except we ourselves would have to figure that out as well. You see, the entrance and departure all rely on the King's guidance. Jareth is not able to leave his castle until this month is over."_

"_Why is that?" Sarah's voice trembled as she spoke now realizing that she was stuck in this world for the rest of the time. "How long is that?" She had lost all time, she couldn't even remember the month or day._

"_Hmmm, I believe five more weeks. And the reason being that it is the month of peace, no work is to be done by the Queen and or King. This is to make sure we are not overworked." Jareth gave a snort much to Eriku's dislike who gave him a swat on the arm. Sarah held back a smirk before gazing up at the man wondering how she should be feeling._

_Jareth squirmed a little much to his dislike. "The goblins will show you your room. You may stay with us till the month ends where I will take you home." No other word was spoken and Jareth, the calm, confident goblin king walked when really wanting to run disappeared around the corner leaving the two females to watch his retreating form._

"_I am sorry, the king really has not been himself lately. I think the lack of work is already getting to him. If you would like, I could show you your room?" Sarah shook her head quickly thinking that she herself did not even know the answer as to why Jareth was acting weird._

"_No, it's okay. The goblins can show me."_

"_You seem strangely okay with what is going on. Have you been here before?" It took a moment for the girl to answer and wondered if it was smart to. Finally she settled with an answer._

"_Only in a dream." _


	3. Cowboy Hat

As soon as Sarah reached her room she collapsed onto the bed, shut her eyes and silently cursed to herself. Why was she acting like this? Why did it matter to her so much? Rolling over on her side and bringing her legs towards herself she began to think to that long ago dream. _You have no power over me._ Thing was, he did have power over her. She almost gave in to his proposition and stayed with him to be his queen. However, she was stubborn and she needed to get Toby back home where he belonged.

"Toby!" She sat up quickly and rushed to the door throwing it open and ending up in the hall. Sarah didn't know where she was and or how to get to Jareth's room. Looking around she spied a goblin and quickly called for him. The goblin gave her a curious and almost disgusted look, Sarah wanted to ask her what was the problem but more important things were on her mind. "Where can I find the Goblin King?" Now the goblin really gave her the look.

"The _miss_ can find the goblin king this way." He had said miss as though it was a dirty, disgusting word then walked off not caring if Sarah was following or not. Holding back her sarcastic and own dirty words she followed him only for the sake of Toby. The last thing she wanted was to speak or see Jareth once more, especially with that women of his. Swallowing back the mixture of confusing feelings she wrapped her hand around the door knob the goblin had told her that lead to the very man she did not want to come in contact with.

* * *

A knock at the door told Jareth someone wanted in, he had been pacing the floor once more wondering what the hell was going on. Eriku had gone into town to do the usual charity work the queen did to keep the goblins happy and from revolting. She had been worried about him and also slightly angry for treating Sarah the way he had. _If only she knew. _He thought to himself, but he couldn't let her know, not now, not ever.

The knock came again but harder this time. "What is it?" He snarled. In response the door was pushed open and in entered the very girl he couldn't stand. "I didn't say you can come in." His voice was cold, and unemotional.

"I didn't really care, the knock was only there in manners sake." Jareth snorted while rolling her eyes.

"Manners, like you ever had them." His voice suddenly went high and mocking like. "It's not fair! That's not fair! You have no power over me! You did nothing for me!" Taking long strides he pressed his body inches from Sarah's and snarled. "Your still that whiny child you always were!"

"How dare you!" Sarah pressed both hands and quickly pushed him back away from her. That split second where her hands touched his body she could feel electricity pulsating through her. "If anything you are still that snobby king who wants everything to go his way!"

"Get out you selfish, brat!" Sarah was fuming as well and it was her turn to get close up to him.

"Not until you tell me if Toby is okay!" There was the real reason why she was here then? "And why am I here?"

"I don't know."

"Lies." Jareth turned around trying to hide his true feelings.

"The Labyrinth must think you have a reason to be here. Some unfinished business." Sarah walked over to the bed and sat down casting all thoughts of manners aside.

"Unfinished business?" Jareth cast a glare to her direction and pressed both hands on her shoulders so he was face to face with her. For a moment their eyes met and held contact all memories rushing back to both of them. _Why Sarah? Why are you doing this to me? I did all I could for you, I was there for you when no one else was. I cared for you and you did nothing but reject me and take all you could take. I still watched you from afar but gave that up when Eriku came to me. She was the closes I could take that was like you._

He wanted so badly to say all that to her but instead pulled away from her. Sarah was stunned, what had all that been about? She could feel her heart racing, they had been closer then they had ever came to be in those long years. "Toby." Sarah choked out. Sighing, Jareth created an orb and focused his power on the little boy. Fog enveloped the crystal before slowing turning into an image that both startled and scared Sarah.

A small boy dressed in a cowboy outfit had his head bowed as his body shook. He was gripping a hand tightly that lead up to a girls tiny, pale frame laying in what seemed to be a hospital bed. Jareth looked away already knowing what happened from that bit of info however Sarah peered closer. The boy was Toby dressed in an old costume, and the girl was…Her!

A man walked in and placed a hand on the small boy's shoulder. "I am sorry son, visiting times are over." Toby nodded and walked out as a woman walked in. Sarah remembered that the woman had been Toby's friend's mom.

"How is she?" She whispered.

"Hard to say, the impact of the car to her body left many vital organs damaged beyond repair. We did the best we could now we have to wait and see if she lives." The woman nodded gravely.

"I am worried about the boy, he has no one else you see. Sarah was his only family." Jareth wrapped his hand around the crystal allowing it to make a popping noise. His eyes looked over to Sarah who was pale and now once more sitting on the bed unable to stand.

"Sarah-"

"Toby…If…If I die…Toby has no one." Jareth was wrong, he could tell. Here Sarah had been told that in her world she most likely will die so if she returned her soul would go to wherever souls went after death. Yet, all she could think about was her brother. Sarah was no longer a selfish child.

"Sarah…" Jareth didn't know what to say, what could he say? He had his own life now, a wife, a child on the way…He couldn't allow her to live in his castle with the way their relationship was. After a month he would have to send her back dead or alive.

Sarah looked up at him waiting for him to finish his sentence, seeing as he wasn't going to she stood up and walked to the door. Stopping, she turned around and faced him. "Thank you Jareth." With that she exited his room and walked to her own.


	4. Love Story

Tears slid down Sarah's face as she sat down on the bed her head laying in her hands. "I did everything I could." She whispered. "I took in Toby when he needed me, I took care of the house, I even tried to marry so I could get him a dad. Just when I tried to get sometime for myself I screw up." She could feel her heart sink as well as her body into the silk laden bed. Sleep, she needed sleep.

* * *

Ericu walked into her bed chamber to find a distressed Jareth sitting on the bed trying hard to work on paperwork. "How were the goblins?" He asked without meaning his eyes glued to the paperwork knowing Ericu would read them easily.

"Fine. Jareth, what has been the matter with you lately?" Always one to cut to the chase easily.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Jareth, I am no fool. Ever since that girl entered here you have changed. She seems nice, and even innocent."

"Ericu, you are not easily fooled but sometime I have to wonder how naive you are." A look of anger crossed her features before she looked hurt.

"Well, if I am so _naïve_ maybe I should kick her out so you are not so…weird." Jareth looked up for once during the whole conversation before turning his gaze back to the paper work.

"You will do no such thing. We already said she can stay for the month and we will hold our promise." Ericu sighed and sat down next to her husband then rest her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, I know. I am just worried about you." Her hands cupped his chin and lifted so his mismatched eyes looked into her own green ones. "I want my confident, alluring, sexy husband back." A smirk crossed his features before pressing his lips against her own.

"You will have him back love…soon. After all this stress of work and the visitor is gone he will be back." His hand once more passed over her stomach. "This stress is not good for the baby either, he will be due soon I can tell." Ericu's hand rested on Jareth's own and nodded.

"Yes, I can tell. He keeps me up at night with all his kicking and moving about. I am sure he will be a handful for us."

"Nothing we cant deal with." Ericu just giggled and kissed him one last time before crawling into the bed. "Well, the sooner he comes the more energy I will have." Jareth chuckled and tucked his wife in thinking this was the one he should swoon over. This beautiful, lovely women should be the one who he should want to kiss and hold. Then why was it the women who was only a few doors down that he felt this way for. Sighing he pulled away from his wife and walked out of the room deciding that air should do him some good.

Ignoring all the goblins who immediately pounced on him for requests, Jareth walked out into his Labyrinth and sat down on one of the highest walls. Kicking his boots off onto the ground he pulled his legs up and rested them on the wall before resting his head in his arms. Slowly his eyes closed, his breathing slowed down to a calming rhythm and everything just seemed to be less stressful. A smirk formed on his face as he thought about the time he had with Sarah those many years ago. He had fallen in love with her strength, beauty and mind all that Ericu had but not exactly the same.

* * *

Many hours later Sarah awoke and saw how dark it had become. Groaning she tried to go back to sleep but found that her thoughts plagued her too much for that to happen. Growling in frustration she threw back the covers, slipped on a long shirt that fell to her knees and decided to take a walk. The castle was huge and she had no clue as to where she was going especially in the dark. At this point though she did not care, she only wanted to get away from the thoughts that plagued her.

They were of Jareth and the feelings she had around him. When she had first met him she had thought that he was a cocky, spoiled, jerk who was used to getting his own way all of the time. Now, when he saw him she thought the same thing only…Only there was more. He was alluring, mysterious, and even attractive in her eyes. Running her hand through her hair in frustration Sarah found herself in front of two large doors she had not seen before.

As she pulled one open she began to think of that one affect he had had on her when that lady was on his arm. Was it pain? Sadness? Or surprise? Sarah knew it was a mixture of all three but it had to be for that women didn't it? She felt sorry for her to be married to such a spoiled man; he probably considered her his prize.

Rolling her eyes at the thought she walked outside into the night and continued her walk. Gazing up into the sky she found some clouds moving against the moon shutting off all light that was left. The darkness was not scary however but rather peaceful, nice and even welcomed. A content sound came from Sarah as she wrapped her arms around her body and actually smiled. It had been awhile since she had done that.

"It is nice out here, isn't it?" That voice, it moved over Sarah's body and caused shivers to pass down.

"Yes, it is." Was her only replied not know how to react to the very man that surrounded her mind. "Why are you out here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Even through the veil of blindness Sarah could tell an amused look was playing on his face.

"To clear my mind, to think rather. I have a lot to think about you know. It isn't everyday a girl finds out she has been hit by a car and will most likely die; then finds out she is in a world and can only return only to die instantly." Jareth flinched in the dark knowing fully well what she had said was true, he thanked the Gods that she could not see him.

"Well, this would never have happened if you had accepted my request so many years ago." Anger boiled inside Sarah as she turned around and marched towards the voice only able to make out the soft silhouette of the man she wanted to curse. Finding him she raised both fists and began to hit his chest knowing that it didn't hurt him in the least. Tears began to stream down her face only making her scream out.

"I was a child Jareth! A child! Why would I accept that? I felt as though it was a game, I felt that I was winning and to win I had to get rid of you despite my…" Despite her what? Feelings for him? The same exact feelings she had for him even now? The ones that were full of affection and not hate?

Jareth grasped her wrists and pulled the girl closer to him his lips brushing against her cheek and whispering softly in her ear. "Despite what Sarah? Tell me now." The last part was a demand but in his words held not anger but desperation for the truth. Without moving away or even tilting her head Sarah told him the rest of the sentence.

"Despite the feelings I had for you." Jareth's heart seemed to stop in that instant, so she really did have feelings for him then. What about now? Did she share the same feelings he had for her? What did it matter though, he had a new life and it did not hold any room for her. Yet here he was, his hands wrapped around her own, holding her close to his body without any complaints or struggle from her side.

A trembling sigh escaped her lips and Jareth could not hold himself any longer. Bending his head down he nuzzled her softly taking in the scent he had so miss. Sarah froze on the spot confused as to what was going on and why he was doing this. Didn't he have a wife? The feelings though, it felt so good and she had missed him so much no matter what she told herself over the years. This was wrong though.

"Jareth…You have a wife." Jareth stiffened on the spot and quickly pulled back. Why did she have to remind him. Pulling back, he stared at Sarah for awhile as though trying to memorize this moment though he could hardly see her. Then without warning, he released the girl and walked away from the scene as though it had never happened. Sarah just stood there for awhile longer trying to take in what had just happened before repeating the same thing.


	5. Fifteen

Fifteen. Fifteen, she had just been fifteen and yet she had still managed to know what her feelings were telling her. To stay, to give in, do as he wanted and not what your brain was telling you to do. However, she had been scared. Too scared to give in.

Somehow Sarah had managed to find her way back to the room she was staying in and outside two, glass doors which lead to the balcony. The clouds had passed over revealing the golden moon which shined down on top of her. She felt like a princess in her white nightgown, long, brown hair loose and the soft breeze brushing through her. She was a princess without her prince though and it pained her to think of what she could have had if the heart had won. Her prince Jareth.

Cursing her young age at the time she placed both hands on the railing and leaned over pushing her head out against the wind. "I love him." She admitted to herself. "Oh Gods, even now I love him." Lowering her head she clutched the railing so tight her hands turned white as she closed her eyes with the same force. Why had she not gone with him? Why didn't she just give into the man who had tried to seduce her?

Because Toby had been in the mix. That was why. Toby had held her heart of importance at that very moment when she had said the last words that sent the Goblin King away from her life. Until now, and it was too late to start anything again as much as she wanted to. Why was she admitting her feelings now?

Staring up at the night sky she tilted her head just so the light reflected on her pale skin. Because now she was twenty-seven and it had been almost fifteen years since she had saw this world and interestingly, seductive man. The way he had held her just a few moments ago, the way he took in her scent and every touch. The thought brought her weak to her knees and tears to her eyes as remembered that they could not do that. He had a wife. A new life.

* * *

Fifteen years old. That was how old she had been when she wished her brother away and then defeated his Labyrinth. He had begged, hoped, even risked his freedom to try and win her heart. Jareth punched one of the walls in frustration before regretting it at once. He could not wake Eriku and worry her and the baby. Growling at a goblin who came to see what was wrong Jareth slammed the door hard to his office and rested his head on the desk.

How was he supposed to go on for a month like this? He couldn't without messing up with loving Sarah or knocking her out with his poison, filled words. Either way he would not win. The Goblin King just stayed like that until the sun began to peak over the horizon. He would not have been able to sleep anyways even if he was in bed with his wife.

She would wake soon and wonder where her King was. Slowly Jareth snuck into the room and dressed down to his sleeping wear only knowing that he would dress back up in less than a hour. His hand gently caressed the mother of his child's face. She looked peaceful while sleeping and even smiling. Eriku would not be doing the same if she had known what her husband had done just a few moments ago.

He loved Eriku but not as much as he loved Sarah. The way he had felt when holding the woman in his arms, took her scent in, felt her body against his. He had never felt that way before even with Eriku. Why did he make a new life? Why did he not just wait for the young girl to come back? He had not been sure if she would come back and all the years wasted with watching her; well it hurt him each day that he had to stop.

Pulling his hand back from the woman he slowly passed it over his wife's stomach and left his hand there. The baby kicked and a fond smile appeared on his lips then disappeared as the next thought rose into his mind. How he wished that the lady in his bed was Sarah and the child was their own. Not Eriku's and his. There was nothing he could do now though, was there?

Damn it! He was the Goblin King any obstacle was supposed to be able to be defeated! Why then? Why was this anymore of an obstacle and why did it seem like it would not be one that would end with him passing it? Staring at the girl that he called wife stirred such hatred and anger it scared him.

Quickly he left the room and walked at a quick pace towards the one he leant Sarah for the month. Oh how he wished it was much longer. He wore only a night jacket with trousers underneath but he had not wanted to leave time for the feelings he had suddenly felt grow. What was Sarah doing to him? He had never felt that way towards his wife or even regret that it was her that held his baby.

Jareth walked into the girl's room and found her sleeping restlessly in her bed. She was tossing and turning while letting out small, pathetic groans. A pang of guilt and sadness filled Jareth as he walked in, closed the door and walked up to the poor girl. Sarah turned and settled down on the side facing him giving the man a clear view of her face. Even though it was formed into that of a pain filled sleep she still seemed like a goddess to him.

Another whimper caused Jareth to place a hand on Sarah's face which happened to help her calm down. He began to gently run his fingers through her long hair and slowly caress her face watching her the whole time. She seemed so calm and happy through her sleep with him so close to her. Bending down he placed his lips on her cheek and whispered softly in her ear. "I love you Sarah, I wish so much you would have given into me and you didn't. Now you leave me no choice but to be cruel."


	6. My Immortal

Weeks passed and each night Jareth would sneak into Sarah's room and make sure she slept well. He had never done this with Eriku before; with Sarah however he felt as though he had to. She seemed so scared when he was not around, truth was he wanted to protect her and make sure she knew everything was okay. He would crawl into bed and hold her close, gently caressing her and lacing small kisses on her shoulder, arms, hands but never on her face. The face was too dangerous and he would not allow that pleasure.

After about two weeks of watching Sarah and doing nothing but ignoring her, Jareth felt as though he was going crazy. The anger would come out in snide comments and rude looks towards the girl who in return would talk back to him. The hurt look never escaped him though causing his heart to ache. At night he would remind himself that he would make it up to her. Nights were now his favorite part of the day.

Eriku never noticed him gone and Sarah never noticed him there. He was always back in his bed by the time they got up even if he fell asleep with Sarah in his arms. She would sub-concisely cling onto him, whispering his name softly. Jareth would answer her by holding her closer and placing a soft kiss on her head.

One morning Jareth had saw her laughing in what seemed to be in a long time. The girl looked so beautiful when she was dong that. He had not known what made her so happy as he watched but he could not look away. When she turned and caught his eye on instinct a cruel look passed over his features causing her to glare back at him. Rolling her eyes she turned around and continued to giggle.

This angered him to see her react like that. Taking long strides towards the girl he placed his hand on her shoulder and quickly forced her to turn around. A book slipped from her hands he had not seen crashing to the floor. He had forgotten how much she liked to read so for a moment this surprised him. "Look what you made me do!" She yelled at him causing the feelings of longing to wipe away her anger. This just caused his own frustration to grow.

"Well it would never have happened if you did not treat me so rudely."

"Rudely? Rudely!" Sarah stormed up to him and searched his eyes to see if any hint of kidding around was there. "You are the rude one! Giving me rude looks all the time you never even treat anyone with kindness besides…" Her words faltered and a look of sadness passed over her features. Oh if only she knew what that look did to her.

"Besides who?" He sneered.

"Besides your wife!" With that Sarah turned on her heel to run off not able to cover her tears in time. That night Jareth had waited till he was sure his wife was asleep before walking into Sarah's room only to stop in mid step to find she was not in there at all. Where was she? Had their fight been the last straw? In fear he rushed throughout the castle hoping that she was at least on the property. When he could not find her he had thought about calling the goblins awake and making an excuse for them to find her.

Then he saw her, she was outside just sitting down on one of the tall steps towards the entrance of the castle. Slowing he exited the entrance hall and exited outside even though the cold was almost too much for his bare skin. At the sound of the door opening Sarah quickly stood up and looked back staring at the man who was walking towards her. Her face was red from crying and she tried to wipe the remaining tears so he could not see her weak. He only cared for his wife and not for her at all, she was sure of it.

Jareth stood there without saying a word her raw emotions almost too much for him to see. Her streaming tears left red streaks down her pale skin, her brown eyes seeming to sparkle even more but not in happiness. She stared at him just daring him to make some evil comment about what situation he had caught her in. To her surprise he just advanced towards her before pulling her into his arms and holding her close to his body. As his hands stroked her hair in quick motions she let out her tears freely his comfort too much for her to hold it back.

Sarah continued to cry letting out all the feelings she held in her heart all the while Jareth just whispered her name, placing small, butterfly kisses on her head while holding her not letting her go until she was done crying. Pulling back Jareth wiped away the remaining tears smiling softly down at the girl. "I know you have been visiting me in the night." Was all she whispered. "I would wake up in the middle of the night and see you laying there, holding me. Why?" Her eyes were full of questions and some anger but mostly confusion.

"Because." He looked down too scared to start what he could with this one truth.

"Because why Jareth? I am so confused! You act as though you hate me but all of a sudden you are comforting me while I cry! What is going on Jareth, you can't do this to me-"

"Because!" He yelled out. "Because, I am scared to admit that I am in love with you." His words came out in a soft and scared tenderness that both broke and caused happiness to arouse in Sarah.

"Say it again please." She whispered not sure she had heard it right. Hands tilting her chin up gently Jareth stared deep into her eyes his feelings showing clearly through that his words held truth.

"Sarah, I am madly in love with you. I always have been and will be and it scares the death out of me." She had no choice to respond with her words but when his lips crashed down on top of her own she responded with the movement of their kiss. Their lips moved softly, slowly exploring each others mouths until Jareth deepened the kiss by pressing his tongue into Sarah's eager lips. Jareth's hand wrapped around the girl's slim waist the other holding her head in place.

Sarah's own hands were exploring the man's body practiced from all the dreams she had had about this moment. Her fingers slid up his bare chest all thoughts of how bad this ways out of her mind. He loved her! He did care about her! With the way he was kissing and touching her he wanted her as well. Soon she grasped a handful of his soft hair in her hands enjoying the silky touch against her skin.

The kiss came to an end as they both needed air before Jareth kissed Sarah once more he looked down into her eyes and whispered. "You love me too?" It was a question and the look in his eyes almost caused Sarah to go weak. He so desperately wanted the same answer he had given her; she had the power to break his heart, make him cry, make her pay just like he had done to her. However as he grasped her hair and held her head in place she could only say four words.

"I love you Jareth."

**--------Authors Note-----**

**Merry Christmas everyone! This is my present to you I hope you like it! This story is coming out way different then I thought but I am finding it very fun! I hope you guys are as well.**


	7. Mad World

Another week had passed in what seemed to be in slow motion. Mostly everything seemed to stay the same besides Jareth being nicer to Sarah. Eriku was happy that everything was finally calming down still blind to the fact that her husband was cheating on her. Jareth didn't want to hurt Eriku but Sarah was something he could not stay away from. If Eriku was not in the way he was certain that him and Sarah would be together living happily and peacefully. That thought kept coming to him driving him crazy; he only had two more weeks with Sarah and then he would never see her again. She would be dead.

Shaking that thought out of his mind he gave a small smile to Eriku waiting impatiently for the doctor to enter the room. Something was wrong with the baby and it was hurting Eriku both physically and mentally. The mother was laying in the bed groaning in pain, her face was sickly pale and she seemed so weak. Jareth wondered if the Gods were punishing him for the kiss he had shared with Sarah, or maybe it was all the nights he spent with her. It had to be a mixture of them.

"I am sorry Eriku." He whispered while placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"It's not your fault love." The voice was mostly just a strangled, gasp of air but he could make out the words nonetheless. Looking away to hide the guilt from his eyes Jareth could hear their door opening allowing the breathless doctor to enter the room. Getting a look full of death the doctor rushed to Eriku's side scared by Jareth's actions. Hours flew by and finally the doctor looked up from his studies and gave a sorrowful look to Jareth.

"I need to speak to you alone sire."

"What's said to me can be said in front of my wife and your queen." A doubtful look crossed the elf's features but did not dare to go against his king's wishes.

"Yes sire. I am very sorry to tell you…But the queen is very sick."

"How long till she gets well." He had to have hope, he had to look strong for both Eriku and his sake. The doctor looked down at the ground feeling hopeless and loss both for his life and what he was about to say.

"There are two options. We could kill the baby with a medicine I have made, this will save your wife's life."

"Ridiculous. What is the other option." Jareth stole a glance at Eriku wondering what was going through her mind. Her eyes were closed, lips partly opened in what he could tell was a silent prayer. She always had done that whenever she was scared which was not often. Tears glided down her pale cheeks causing Jareth to turn back to the elf.

"The other option sire is that you wait till Eriku gives birth. This could go very badly though sire, you must know. Your wife is very sick and weak, if she tried to give birth…Well, it could kill either one of them or both. I doubt both lives will be saved." Eriku gave a gasp then carried on with crying disturbing Jareth more than when she had been silent. A nod was all Jareth could do to tell the elf to leave.

The elf was almost out of the room when called back. "Know this. Your life will be over along with your family if you utter a word of this to anyone! Now get out of my sight!" More scared then he was before the elf dashed out of the room not needed to be told again.

"Jareth." Hardly hearing his wife Jareth stood up his face showing how dead and numb he felt. Kneeling down he took hold of his wife's hand and gazed down into her teary eyes. "Jareth, I want to try and have this baby. I have carried this baby for almost nine months and I am not going to give up on him now." All she got in an answer was yet another nod and she wondered if he could even speak anymore. She wanted to tell him to talk to her but the fatigue took over and she drifted off to sleep.

Jareth left the room walking aimlessly just wanting to get the image of his sick wife out of his mind. The goblins were confused but did not dare to ask what was wrong or why he looked as he did. Going back to the safe route they just stayed out of his way. Soon Jareth ended up in front of a familiar door and found himself knocking. Sarah opened the door confused by why he had knocked and not just entered but when she saw his face she grasped onto his hand and pulled him in.

"Jareth, what is the matter?" The only answer she got was his lips pressing hard against hers, his hands pulling her body as close to his own as he could. Comfort. That was what he needed. Comfort, love, want. He could find all of these feelings within the very girl he held in his arms at the moment.

Sarah was abashed by what was going on but the way he kissed her was just too much. The feelings that poured into her, the way he touched her, everything just told her that he needed her more then ever. She needed him as well. Just a few moments ago she was reflecting on her life and how she was not ready to die. She had so much to live for and love was one of those reasons. The love for Toby and the love for a man.

Sarah wanted her own kid, she wanted to have what Eriku had. A baby growing inside her and the man who gave her that child by her side. So she responded to him with as much feeling and want that Jareth kissed her with. A groan could be heard from Jareth as he lead her to the bed and gently pressed her down. Slowly his hands began to explore Sarah's body pushing up her shirt and allowing his fingers to press against her skin.

His touch was like fire against her cold skin causing a groan to erupt from her lips. Jareth took this as an opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth pressing against her own. He pulled her shirt off allowing her to do the same to him. For a moment he stared down at her looking at her beautiful body then up into her eyes. They held emotions such as confusion, desire, lust, and fear. Fear?

"I am not going to leave you Sarah." He whispered into her ear, caressing her face and gently kissing her swollen lips. She had once again helped him return back to life, he felt alive once more with her so close to him. Yes he still felt sad and scared for Eriku but with Sarah here he knew everything would be alright.

"What is going on Jareth?" He looked away knowing that she had seen and read his emotions.

"Eriku is sick…" Sarah's eyes widened as she listened to him. "She is not going to make it unless she gives up the baby. But she wont do that and I agree." Now Sarah felt stunned, she didn't know what was going on with him and why he was with her and not with Eriku. The thoughts from when they told each other how they felt came to her mind and she softly smiled.

Caressing the side of his face she tilted his head so he was looking back at her. "I am here for you Jareth. Always." A small kiss sealed her promise and soon he was holding her in his arms as they drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **So my muse is on the loose and I am updating like mad. I had no idea that this song would bring this kind of chapter into my mind! Plus


	8. Any Way You Want It

_**Authors Note: **__I apologize for how horrid this one is. I am not very good at sex scenes as you will soon be able to tell. Anyways __**WARNING**__ If you do not like sex scenes or are offended by them in some way do not continue reading._

Jareth had awaken while holding Sarah, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist and his face buried in her hair. Slowly his fingers combed through her hair as he stared down in admiration at the beauty laying next to him. Sarah was a wonderful, brilliant, talented woman and she was his. Well, in a sense she was his but he could not keep her from being with any other guy even though she had no time to do so. Still, if another attractive guy was here would she go for him; there would be nothing to stop her.

The thought frustrated him greatly that he buried his face into Sarah's hair and kissed her neck. She let out a small groan in her sleep but continued to stay that way. Jareth moved his lips to hers and captured them in a possessive kiss waking Sarah up instantly. Confused she pushed him away and stared at him incredulously. "What the hell are you doing Jareth?"

"I think it is called kissing Sarah." She rolled her eyes, threw back the blankets and was about to replace her shirt when Jareth pulled her back only to find him on top of her. "Stay with me Sarah. Please." Odd eyes showed the weakness and fear of Sarah leaving him causing a small smile to appear on Sarah's lips. Her hands glided up the bare skin of Jareth's chest, up his arms and down his back.

"I already told you I would never leave you Jareth." He leaned down and teased her with the brush of lips. Sarah leaned up to try and kiss him but he pulled just out of her grasp. Pushing out her bottom lip Sarah began to give him a childish yet somehow attractive frown.

"I want to make love to you Sarah." He whispered in her ear, Sarah felt as though she melted into the bed. "I want to do it the way I want to…I want to have you in every way I can and I will have it. Please?" The tip of his tongue ran up the length of Sarah's neck causing a whimper to come from the girl.

"Yes." The word was breathed out but it was enough for Jareth. His hands lifted her up and undid her bra letting her breasts fall out; Jareth quickly cupped them and placed soft kisses on both. Sarah groaned and arched her back pressing the boobs against his face. He took one hardened nipple into his mouth and began to suck having Sarah dig her nails into his side.

Pain ran through Jareth and he quickly clamped his teeth down pulling the nipple as he did so. A moan of mix pleasure and pain was heard. Jareth smirked and moved his lips down the woman's body his hands moving at the button of her pants her own hands doing the same. Within no time both of their pants were taken off leaving only panties in the way. A wicked grin came to Jareth's lips as his fingers crawled down under her panties and began to rub her.

The constant groaning how tense her body got told Jareth how much she was enjoying what he was doing. He stopped then started once more, then went softer before going harder. It was obvious it was driving her mad. "Jareth…Please…" She could only get those two words out in between her heavy breathing. Without removing her now wet panties Jareth kissed Sarah deeply and pressed his throbbing, member against her but not entering. He wanted to hear her beg more.

"Jareth…Please…Enter…" That was more than enough. Tearing off her panties Jareth pressed himself inside of her and immediately groaned as he felt her tight, wet entrance press against him. Slowly he pulled almost all the way out before pushing all the way back in again. Sarah eyes tightly shut as she gripped onto Jareth as though she was afraid of losing him.

He began to pick up speed but never losing pace of how far he pulled out and pushed in. He could soon feel her grip tighten as she screamed out his name. The pure ecstasy and love filling that one word caused Jareth to go over the edge as well and into the world of intense pleasure. Collapsing on top of Sarah Jareth began to breath hard his heart beat matching that of his lover. As soon as he could move he looked into Sarah's eyes, looked over her body and grinned in a cocky manner.

The girl was still trying to catch her breath, her legs were still spread open and her eyes shut features twisted in a manner of pleasure, excitement, and tiredness. All in all it was a very seductive look and Jareth could not help but want to take her once more. This time he wanted Sarah to show him how she would take him. "Sarah, I want you to take me now." Tilting her head to the side she gave a soft nod and crawled on top of him.

"If that's the way you want me then you will have it." Without any chance to give an answer Jareth found his lips captured in a soft, tender kiss. Her tongue glided over his lips but pulled back in answer to his own parting. She was teasing him but in such an innocent way that it was sexually pleasing. His hands clasped around her back and pulled her close forcing her to deepen the kiss.

Hands wrapping around the mans wrist she pushed them away so that he was pinned. "Nuh uh, you told me you wanted me to take you so I am." A too familiar smirk formed on her lips as she placed soft, butterfly kisses down his chest.

Dear Gods, she is turning into me… The thought both scared and pleased him but anything comprehensible left him as her lips passed over his member as well with quick licks from her tongue. Nothing else was done however for she decided that was a little too much. Straddling Jareth she grasped him in her hands and pushed him inside once more. Sarah began to rock her hips in slow, deliberate ways her hands resting on his shoulders while dipping down and giving a deep kiss to the man she was making love to.

It was driving the man crazy the way she moved against him. It was all so pure, tender, and caring that he was not sure how much he could take. It was not bad just nothing he was used to; Eriku would bend to his every will even if he wanted her to do something she was not fond of. It was all for him but here Sarah took her own lead even in bed.

Quicker than before they found their selves go through orgasm together once again. Sarah collapsed on Jareth who now was the one trying to catch up with his breathing. Once he did he looked up into Sarah's eyes and gave a meaningful smile. "I love you."


	9. Rock That Body

Jareth once again woke up before Sarah. He quietly got out of bed as to not disturb her and slid into the shower. The hot water rushed down his body cleaning him from the fun he had had with Sarah the night before. Just the thought of what they had done cause heat to rush down his body resulting in him turning the water cold. Sarah had so much control over him, it scared him but at the same time excited him as well. A smirk was soon lining his lips as he turned the water off and exited the shower.

Causing clothes to magically form around him Jareth left the wash room and exited the room Sarah was in. Before she awoke he had to check in on Eriku; even if he was having an affair he still had the heart to look after whom he was married to. "If only it was Sarah." He whispered for what seemed the one millionth time. Surprised to see the doctor was already there Jareth looked at the elf and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Morning Sire."

"Well? How is she?"

"Not faring well I fear. The baby should come soon. Two to four days at the most." Jareth paled but Eriku only smiled weakly.

"Don't worry my love. Everything will be fine." Jareth shook his head, no. This couldn't be happening, no. "I want you to throw a ball for the child just as we would by now. We put it off far too long and everyone must be wondering why. Make it for tomorrow night Jareth? I know it is too soon but I do not…" Eriku trailed off but Jareth knew what she would have said. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her lips and nodded.

"Yes Eriku, I will."

"Let the girl come Jareth. You two seem to have been getting along well. I am sure it will take her mind off of things as well." Jareth again nodded in answer wishing she had not said that. He would have invited her but would have asked her not to go seeing as it would make things too hard. Sarah was new, beautiful, and very intriguing. Men would be wanting to dance with her left and right and that would drive him crazy. As the king he was only supposed to dance with the queen. He was also only supposed to sleep with the queen as well.

He kicked an unfortunate goblin in frustration not wanting to punch anything else. Damn it! It was in private this was public! Oh, how he would love to dance with her again though. That ballroom trick he had played on Sarah so long ago was not only to confuse her and waste time but also an excuse for him to hold her.

Sighing he opened the door only to see Sarah sitting up from the bed appearing to have just waken up. Looking around her eyes fell on Jareth who had a thoughtful look playing in his eyes; memories from last night formed and Sarah gave a brilliant blush. Chuckling Jareth closed the door and sat down next to Sarah resting his head on her shoulder.

"You look beautiful in the morning my dear." Scooting closer to the man Sarah grinned.

"Sure, you can go ahead and say that I guess. I don't believe it though." Cupping her chin Jareth gave her a quick kiss and shook his head.

"No? Oh, well I guess you would not believe me then if I said you look beautiful all the time. I have to say Sarah you make it hard for me. You drive me mad, I have to be angry in order to control my emotions and yet…" Placing a finger on his lips Sarah silenced him.

"Shh, please don't' say it. Don't ruin it all." Her eyes pleaded with him and Jareth's heart melted.

"It's so hard Sarah." Jareth murmured against her finger.

"I know, trust me I know." Still naked Sarah allowed him to hold her tighter for awhile before reluctantly pulling away..

"I should get dress, I am sure you have a lot of work to do."

"Funny you should bring that up, I have something I need to tell you." Sarah turned and raised a suspicious eyebrow to him.

"What would that be?"

"Well Eriku…" Both looked guilty at the mention of the women's name before Jareth continued. "Wants me to throw a ball for the…Um…Child's celebration." Sarah's eyes went wide feeling horrible and awkward at the same time.

"Did she have the baby?"

"No…Not yet, but it will come soon. Just in case they don't make it…The ball will be in their honor. She wants you to come Sarah." Fully dress Sarah leaned against the wall looking down at the ground. It would be marvelous to go to the ball but it would feel too wrong. Eriku thought her a kind, caring women not someone who would sleep with her husband. No, if she knew what would happen Sarah was certain Eriku would not be wanting her to go to the ball let alone stay in her castle.

"I can't Jareth. It would not be right."

"I understand Sarah but you don't have a choice in the matter really."

"Why is that?" Irritation shone in Sarah's eyes as she quickly looked up.

"If you do not show up it will be as though you are throwing the invitation back at her and saying you would rather swim in the bog of internal stench."

"You have to be kidding me."

"Wish I was. Sarah…" He sighed and got up walking towards the girl with tired and sad eyes. "This is going to be hard for me as well. You have to understand that this whole situation we are in is slowly killing me. I love you Sarah, not Eriku but I have to stay loyal to her. I can not just leave her for you however much I would love to." Walking past the man they swapped places and sat down on the bed.

"It's not fair." She whispered this fully understanding what had just been said.

"You say that so much, I wonder what your comparison is." Jareth quoted from so long ago when everything was just so easy. How he longed to go back. "I have to get ready, the ball is tomorrow I will have a goblin help you with your dress."

* * *

The next night the kingdom's garden was set up to look very childish yet merry at the same time. Balloons of either pink or blue were littered everywhere, tables on either side of the garden held foods of every kind along with drinks and napkins. Goblins, elves, dwarfs, every creature you could think of were dressed in the same color as the balloons depending on their gender. Which, to Sarah, was thankful for since she could hardly tell what they were. This made her smile for the first time that day.

While getting into her large, pink, ball gown she had fretted over if she looked good, if she should run away, maybe talk to the queen, or maybe pretend to be sick. Knowing that she had to go however she placed the pink balls in her hair and allowed to be lead to the gardens. Her hair was loose and curled, the ball gown fell to her feet which were bare and proved to be hard to walk in. Seeing as this was fine with her since she was just going to sit down she did exactly that. Her eyes scanned the room in hopes to find Jareth though he had given her the rules earlier.

"You are not to go up to me and speak unless you are willing to take a sarcastic, rude remark. We are to not dance at all. You are to act normal and not mope about all night, it will be bad for the guests. If someone asks you to dance…Say yes." The last remark seemed to kill him as did the whole list did to Sarah. She had not complained though and he had given her a small kiss before leaving quickly.

There he was, sitting in his golden throne looking over the crowd before making eye contact with Sarah. The sight of her caused him to catch his breath, she looked amazingly beautiful. Standing up he found himself walking through the crowd only to stop himself. What was he doing? It seemed Sarah wanted to know as well for her features twisted in confusion. Apologizing with a gaze he turned to a goblin and pretended to need a drink.

About to go back to his throne Jareth heard a deep, male voice speak. "May I have this dance?" Jareth casually turned around even though his heart was hammering, skin was paling, and anger rushing.

"You may." Sarah's voice rung through his mind while she placed her petite hand in the elf's tan one. The elf was very handsome with his long, black hair falling against his dark blue eyes. It was a slow song so his hands went to her waist while Sarah's wrapped around his neck. Her body was too close to that man's, and he was whispering something in her ear to make her smile weakly. Why did he feel so jealous?

"Your highness?" A high pitch voice broke him from his trance. "Your drink is ready."

"Spittledrum? What do the rules say about a king dancing with another women?"

"That it is not permitted sire."

"I can change this, can I not?" What was he doing? This would cause so many troubles, it would take forever to explain to everyone not to mention he had told Sarah to say yes. However, to see her in the arms of another man…It did exactly what he thought it would do to him. Drive him mad.

"I thinks so sire."

"Good, it is now permitted." Leaving the goblin speechless Jareth walked over to the man and cleared his voice. They both looked surprised especially Sarah making Jareth have a cocky smile.

"Your sire." They said in unison while bowing.

"I would like to cut in if I may." It was not a question and the man quickly pulled back but not with looking upset. The song changed to yet another slow one but this time no one danced; this time all eyes were cast upon the king and the lady he held.

"What are you doing?" Sarah hissed into his ear.

"I could not stand seeing you dance with someone with such horrid skills." Rolling her eyes Sarah looked up but felt her head gently being pushed back down. "Fine, I know you do not believe me. I just had to hold you again Sarah. Seeing you with him…It killed me." All sarcasm and jokes were over as Sarah said nothing not knowing what to say.

Jareth twirled her before pulling her close to him once more. They were perfect partners and the dance was very smooth while easy on the eyes of the audience. It was fluid, they seemed to be moving as one while Jareth lead the follower with both body and hands. Murmurs could be heard as everyone knew the rule well; the queen was sure to hear about this but it didn't bother Jareth or Sarah at all. Their eyes were locked onto each others as the goblin king silently whispered the words of the love song to the girl.

**Authors Note: **Hope you like this one :) It was fun to write. Thank you so much for all those who have reviewed it means a lot to me! So, one more chapter? Maybe, depends if Sarah and Jareth are ready to be done with this story. Also on the song :P


	10. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

It was the night of Sarah's last day in the castle; after the clock struck twelve she would return to her life and possibly die. None of that plagued her mind however, she was happy to say the least. After the ball many questions arose but Jareth only had to give one of his looks to send the person flying in fear. The queen was a different matter altogether. She had asked Jareth what the meaning was for him dancing with a human and changing the rules out of the blue. Jareth told her that he had only wished to entertain both him and the human who were both horribly bored. Eriku seemed to understand or was just too tired to fight.

Of course with the changing of a new law came the mass amounts of paperwork much to Jareth's dislike. "How I despise paperwork." He had complained while throwing himself into Sarah's bed. Sarah just giggled and shook her head running fingers through silky, blond hair. It was like that for the rest of the night. The two spent much time together, catching up with each others lives, walking through the Labyrinth hand in hand, even making love almost every night. They were inseparable. The goblins had not missed what had happened and they didn't dare tell the queen in fear what Jareth would do to them.

Instead they planned. Most goblins are dumb but there are the few rare ones that are born as smart as the next creature. They find each other and plan a way to overthrow the King and take over. This has yet to happen and probably never will but that did not stop them from deciding to get rid of Sarah. It made Jareth too happy which the goblins did not like at all. Jareth was rude, mean, horrid to the goblins. He was constantly kicking them, calling them names, throwing them. In short he abused them and they were going to get him back in anyway they could.

One goblin had been spying on Jareth the whole time Sarah had returned. She peered her ugly head in when Sarah learned about her death, listened when the queen learned about her own misfortune, and watched as the girl and King made love. Yes, this goblin was the smartest of them all and knew exactly what had to be done to cause the King to break. With a huge, disgusting grin that only a mad person could own, the goblin joined the others to tell them of the plan. It was a good one but easy enough that all the idiots could join in.

* * *

Sarah had woken up to a huge commotion. Yelling, running, shuffling of feet, and curses could be heard over the closed door. Throwing a robe on Sarah walked over and peered out to see many goblins and elves rushing with urgency towards a room. A horrid scream could be heard the loudest and it seemed to come from that very room. Scared that something was wrong Sarah took a step out only to be pushed back against the wall by a female handling blankets that seemed to be covered in a red liquid. Features paling Sarah knew at once what was going on. Eriku was in labor.

Pushing pass the crowd Sarah rushed into the room only to back out in horror. Eriku was laying on blood soaked bed, her legs spread as elves encircled her trying hard to soothe the lady and take out the baby. Sarah had been out of the room when her step-mom gave birth to Toby, she had wanted children herself but now…Now, if she lived she thought she would be content with only Toby. Her eyes scanned the room but she couldn't find Jareth, she needed to get out though before anyone saw her or she fainted from the scene.

Arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her out of the room before she could do it herself. Sarah didn't struggle, she knew it was Jareth the moment her back pressed up against his chest. "I am so sorry Jareth."

"I knew this was going to happen." He murmured into her ear.

"Still…"

"Sarah, what's done is done. I love Eriku, yes but not as a wife, more as a friend or sister." Sarah turned around and saw the sorrow in his mismatched eyes as he stared out in the distance; he was sad yes but more from her death then a broken heart. Throwing her arms around his neck she held him close and was thankful when he placed his own around her body.

"What are you going to do now?" She wondered out loud.

"Sarah, I want…" Pulling back inches from his face she tilted her head to the side and waited for him to finish. "Sarah, I want you to stay. Stay with me as the new queen. I do not care what the other kingdoms will say, I do not care what the consequences of my actions will be. All I do care is what happens with you. That is that you stay with me." To Jareth's surprise Sarah placed her lips to his and kissed him deeply for the first time in front of everyone who looked; which was very few due to what was happening in the next room.

Jareth pulled her close to him before pulling back and nuzzling her. "I love you Sarah."

"I love you too Jareth." They were about to kiss once more but were interrupted when a elf walked up to Jareth and bowed his head.

"I am sorry to tell you Sire-"

"Eriku is dead…" His features were cold, emotionless, dead. Sarah was the only one who knew though that inside he was crying and his heart was breaking.

"I am deeply sorry Sire."

"And the babe?" Looking up with a pained expression the elf could only shake his head. Turning away Jareth threw a crystal ball in anger disappearing within the smoke.

"Jareth!" Sarah yelled afterwards while rushing towards the dissipating smoke.

"Let him mourn." Was all the elf said before returning to the deathly silent room to clean up the mess. She was about to fight back, yell, scream at the elf for telling her what to do but she came to the conclusion that the elf was right. Tears streamed down her face for the sorrow Jareth must be facing, for the death of the kind women, to the death of the baby who never got to see his dad. Tears rolled down her face for Toby, for her dead parents, and finally for her. With those two deaths it seemed that all her demons were returning.

* * *

Distant chimes could be heard as a warty, rough hand was placed on Sarah's shoulder. "Mrs. Sarah must follow me!" Looking up Sarah cast her reddened eyes back down when she saw it was only a goblin. Who sounded strangely like a female, she didn't even know female goblins existed but they had to reproduce somehow. "Goblin King told me to get Mrs. Sarah." The female goblin sounded even more urgent this time; at the sound of Jareth Sarah stood up without a word and took the goblins outstretched hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To special room."

"Special room?"

"Yes, special room that Mrs. Sarah will like." Skeptical but wanting to see Jareth all the same she walked into the door that the goblin lead her into. It was empty, dusty, and looked strangely like an attic. One wall held a large mirror not unlike the one she had seen in the ballroom and reflecting back at her was Jareth. Turning around she saw the goblin smiling widely at her but no Jareth. Taking a step foreword she gazed deep into the glass and gasped when Jareth held a hand out to her. "Goblin King wants you to take his hand." Sarah looked uncertain but wanted to feel his hand wrap around hers once more.

Pushing her hand against the glass she was shocked to find it go through instantly feeling cold. She was about to pull it back out but pressure shoved her whole body inside. The last thing she heard was the evil cackle of the female goblin then once more nothing.

* * *

Jareth had the whole room set up. Silky, red blankets, candles, beautiful, scented, rare flowers. Everything except Sarah. He was doing this for her even though he still felt numb to the core from Eriku's death. He needed to do this, to show her that he did love her. The clock struck twelve and a feeling of lost filled the King up. "Sarah." Rushing out of the room, he threw the door open and called for his goblins. No one came. Scared of what was happening he rushed to the one room he hoped was still boarded and locked up; the place when he sent the babes back to the real world when he was too lazy to send them back on his own.

He had it locked up in case the goblins wanted to take a field trip; the human world would not take it easily if they succeeded in that. Stopping dead in his tracks Jareth fell to his knees in anguish crying out when he saw the girl shoved into the mirror. "No!" Anger gave him strength as he stood up to full height striding to the damn creature who was laughing hysterically but cut short when his large fist grasped her neck and broke it in one try.

* * *

Throwing the dead creature into the wall he jumped into the mirror hoping it was not too late. He made it into Sarah's hospital room in time to look into the window. She was so sick. Her skin was pale and marred by cuts and bruises, her eyes shut closed and chest hardly moving. He was invisible so the doctors did not notice when they rushed into the room with tools Jareth had never seen before. Scared as to what they were doing he watched in mix emotions of horror and awe.

It seemed like only a few minuets passed of the men cut Sarah up and did things to her inside that made Jareth want to stop them. The Goblin King felt as though they were only trying to help her but he felt he could do better. Magic wouldn't help though, he knew that her injuries were far too much out of his league and the damage was done in this world it had to be fixed in this world. A long, drawn, out beeping noise caught Jareth's attention. A flat line flashing across the screen, the men bowing their heads, the sheet covering Sarah's face. Jareth knew he had lost his love.

* * *

A week later Jareth walked to the graveyard. The people in black had already left the gravestone crying their tears, moaning stories and thoughts of the lost girl. The one man they could not see was the one man who was broken the most. He wouldn't dare show it however if they had see him, he would just lay his red, rose on her sight and disappear back into the world they would never know.

**Authors Note: **So, what did you guys think? This was so exciting to write I am sad but happy, this is my first fanfiction I have completed! Anyways, I hope you guys don't get mad at me for the ending. Please dont! This is how it is supposed to end and the song fits very well don't you think? Questions about the songs pm me! I would list them here but I might get in trouble. Eeep!


End file.
